The Brother I Always Wanted
by leseras
Summary: The desperate wish of Sylvia Potter, twin of the spoilt BWL Harry Potter, causes a very different decision at King's Cross Station.
1. Too Bad Dumbledore

**Summary: The desperate wish of Sylvia Potter, twin of the spoilt BWL Harry Potter, causes a very different decision at King's Cross Station.**

**A/N: If you've taken the time to read this, thank you. I stumbled upon the HP fanfiction community per se a month ago and have been tearing through almost all the fictions that are interesting. Thus, with nothing left to read and a lingering plot bunny, I just had to write this.**

**This idea originates from Silver Aegis's "Harry Potter and the New Life" and Light Avatar's "In Search of a Family". If you haven't read either you're missing out on a lot. Basically I'm taking the two stories and mixing them up with twists of my own.**

**To clear a few things up,**

**There is no slash whatsoever. No offense to those who enjoy them, I just don't.**

**Harry is powerful, not sure how powerful I'll make him but it won't be godly.**

**There will be no strange powers, just the normal "foolish wand waving". That means Harry isn't going to suddenly take out his sword and slaughter countless wizards.**

**There might be LE/HP later on, but I'm not sure though I'm leaning on that option very heavily.**

**Once again, thank you for reading this A/N. I won't keep you further. R/R**

* * *

><p><strong>The Brother I Always Wanted.<strong>

**Chapter One.**

**Too Bad Dumbledore.**

* * *

><p><em>Levicorpus!<em>

A girl, no older then eleven was hung in the air by an invisible force grasping on her ankle. She tilted her head slightly to catch eyes full of mirth and cruelty. Those emerald eyes, oh how she hated them. How many times would she have to suffer through this torment? She wasn't safe in her home or school. What kind of karma did she get in her past life?

"So 'ickle Sylvie, tell me what I should do to you this time?" taunted Harry. He started to wave his wand around, causing her body to spin in mid-air.

"You won't get away with this!" grounded out Sylvia. Harry raised a finger and started to wiggle it back and forth.

"Ah, but that's where you err. I always get away with things, for I am the boy who lived. And you are always wrong." sneered Harry, "And tonight I reckon those idiots living at home are going to get my owl about what 'ickle Sylvie has done to poor Harry."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Sylvia pleaded, "Is it not enough that you already have everything?" At this point, her eyes started to get moist with tears.

"Of course it isn't! Why am I doing this? Because I can! Now, how does being locked in a closet sound to you?"

"N-no! Please! Not again! I'll even tell everyone you were the one who saved the stone! Not me!"

"Too late, they believe anyway. Good night dear sister. I won't be seeing you on the train tomorrow!"

As the door shut click and his laughter echoed down the hallway, she pull her knees in and streams of tears started pouring out.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she sobbed silently, "I just wish my brother would disappear, or at least he would be nicer to me."

She never stopped crying.

* * *

><p>"I've got to go back, haven't I?"<p>

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On," said Dumbledore simply.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the station.

"What did I do to deserve this?" a choked voice cried out, "I just wish my brother would disappear, or at least be nicer to me."

A mirror appeared in front of Harry, but instead of a reflection it showed a beautiful red head girl with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, crying in a closet by herself. It made him feel a pang of guilt for some reason, but why? Did he know this girl? He had never met her in his life! A hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

"My boy we shouldn't be idling around. You have to go, now! The battle is still happening."

Harry almost relented and walked back, but the sobbing visage of the girl made him feel a stabbing sensation in his heart. He just couldn't let her suffer like this. Something was simply compelling him to reach out to her and comfort her. With a swift motion, he jerked around and dashed into the mirror, ignoring Dumbledore's cries of dismay.

"No! You're not supposed to…."

In the days to come he would describe it as worse than using a Port-Key. It felt like being in a tornado with years of information being funneled into his brain. Apparently the girl's name was Sylvia and in this alternate dimension she was his sister. Saying that he was a prat to her was a gross understatement. His parallel-self bullied and abused her daily. Worst off, he always got away with it because his living parents had spoilt him rotten and let him get away with it. It made him feel bad, really bad inside. How could he do this to her? Guilt swelled up in his chest causing him to stop breathing for a moment before he cried himself to sleep, swearing that he would correct his mistakes.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a jerk. His hands reached up to his face and wiped away the tears that lingered behind. Slightly disoriented, it took him a moment to realize what was going on before he flung himself out of bed and burst through the portrait hole. Using as much strength as his legs could provide, he propelled through the hallways to the closet were he left her.<p>

_Alohomora!_

The door slowly creaked open to show the surprised face of Sylvia Potter. He swept her into his arms and started to whisper apologies to her while cradling her back and forth. She started to tense up but he only held her tighter to himself.

Sylvia had a cruddy morning. When she woke up her entire body stunk and was laced with sweat. She tried to push the door open with all her strength but the locking charm couldn't be broken by physical means. Why did she think leaving her wand behind was a good idea? Slowly she resigned herself and pulled her knees to her head when suddenly the door slowly opened to reveal the face of the last person she expected to see.

Harry.

If that wasn't strange enough, he had pulled her into his embrace and started to desperately apologize to her. She felt drips of water flowing onto her shoulder and started to realize that he was crying. This was strange…very strange. What's happening? Why was her brother being nice to her? Was this a trick? Yes, this was a trick. Using her limp hands she tried to push him off her but he wouldn't let go and only held on to her tighter.

"Let go of me! You're not fooling me you know!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Don't hate me, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I'm sorry. Sorry…"

She felt him letting go and watched as his body collapse onto the floor in a mangled heap. A strange emotion welled up in her. She should be feeling happy to see him in such a pathetic state but for some reason she didn't know what to feel.

"Hey…what's wrong with you? Hey! Wake up! Dunderhead! What are you doing on the floor? Come on! Explain! I don't understand what's going on with you!"

She didn't know how long she just sat there, staring at the broken form of Harry Potter. He seemed so sad. At times he started moaning to himself. Who is Cedric? Instinctively she started to run her hands through his hair. It felt strangely soothing. Soon he started to stir and she stepped back, as if to protect herself. As he groggily pulled himself up she found herself staring into his eyes. They looked so different, full of guilt and pain. She asked herself the same question she asked many times over the hours, just what had happened to her brother? Could it be that by some convoluted logic that her wish had come through? No, not possible. Better to hear it from the arse hole himself.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the stone floor. Slowly, he pushed himself up and managed to stand, albeit somewhat shaky. He found himself looking at the frightened form of his sister, but there was also a hint of curiosity? Neither could tear their eyes away from one another. The silence was almost palpable. Harry started to fidget nervously. What could he say? What should he do? He knew she would hate him. _Better start somewhere I guess._

"Er…Hi Sylvia." Stammered Harry nervously. Sylvia's eyes narrowed. Since when could he act so well?

"Sylvia? What happened to 'ickle Sylvie?" she snapped. He flinched back and looked down at his feet. He murmured something that she didn't quite get.

"You're gonna have to speak louder…"

"I'm sorry. I know you won't believe me but I'll do whatever it takes." declared Harry. He grabbed her shoulders. "Anything, just name it. I'll do it. Even be your servant. I'll listen. I've been a prat to you for so long and I've realized that."

She was stunned. Did her wish really come through? Heaving out a sigh she pushed his arms apart and slapped him hard. He stumbled backwards with a look of surprise on his face.

"There, I've always wanted to do that." she shouted loudly. Inside, she expected him to retaliate, but instead he simply nodded and started to stare at his feet again.

"Okay. What else do you want to do?"

"Give me all your money!" Harry took out his pouch and held it out for her to take.

"Now grovel at my feet!" He bent down and started to kiss her feet. She didn't know whether to believe whether this was a joke or not. He seemed to be going to the extreme if it really was a joke.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I believe you. Take your pouch back." Said Sylvia. She gave it back to him and he kept it but daren't look at her face.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not yet, but I can give you a chance…" She didn't get to finish as he lunged forward and swung his arms around her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! Best sister ever!" squealed Harry.

"Alright, alright. Enough already. Look we better get to the train before we're…" she started before she caught a glimpsed at the window. It was dark outside.

"Damn! We missed the train. What now?" Harry seemed to take a contemplative pose for a moment.

"We could always fly right? My Nimbus 2000 is pretty fast!"

"But you're the only one with a…you're not suggesting we take the same broom!"

"Come on! It'll be fine!" declared Harry. "But if you really don't want to you could fly back alone. I'll find another way back." She couldn't help it. Looking at him biting his lip and looking so concerned for her she conceded to his request.

Minutes later, they met back in the Gryffindor common room with their trunks. Harry took out his wand and started waving it causing the trunks to shrink in size. He took them and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Harry?"

"Mmh?"

"How did you learn the shrinking charm? We don't learn it till third year."

"I uhh…read ahead!" _Ha! Nice save! _

"Oh alright, we better go before they start worrying about us." _Worrying about you most likely. They'll just start blaming me for this._

* * *

><p>The ride back was silent. Harry steered the broom and was going at a leisure pace while his sister had wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on her back. Of all the times he had flown this was his favorite. It outranked even the ride with the hippogriph. Thinking back to his old life, he realized that in this short moment he felt happier than he had ever felt. Maybe this was what he had missed.<p>

Family.

Silently, he vowed to protect his sister at all costs, even his life. She was just too precious to lose. Eventually they touched down in front of a house in Godric's Hollow. The pair nervously approached the door.

It didn't occur to him that he was finally meeting his parents till he reached the house. He started to get nervous. What were his parents like? He had only seen their photos and spent countless nights imagining what they would be like. The stories that Sirius would tell him about them, he hoped they were true.

Slowly, he turned the handle and pushed the door open to find a spectacled man pacing the floor furiously. The man's head jerked violently when he saw them and started to stomp forward.

"Where have you two been! Did you know how worried we were? Your mother is tearing through the streets just looking for you." He turned his angry gaze at Sylvia. "SYLVIA POTTER! It was you who caused this didn't you? How could you make us worry about your brother like this?"

"But I didn't…"

"Don't deny it! You've always been jealous of your brother so you did this right?"

"No…"

Harry had silently watched his father berate her. Was this it? The rumored James Potter that Sirius told him all about? This arse hole? He would have continued watching in a daze if his father hadn't grabbed Sylvia by the arm and dragged her in. Acting on reflex, he whipped his wand out.

_Expelliarmus!_

James was caught by surprise but managed to dodge out of the way. Harry shot two more expelliarmus at him but James had raised a protégo shield against him. Pouring all his strength, Harry fired.

_Stupefy!_

The stunner shattered the barrier and slammed straight into him, flinging his body half way across the room. Sylvia was shocked. She hadn't expected him to protect her like this! She watched as Harry strode forward and kneeled down at the body.

_Petrificus Totalus._

_Eneverate._

His body awoke with a sharp intake of air. He found himself staring at Harry.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" demanded James. Harry's face crunched into a frown.

"Protecting my sister you arse! What kind of a father are you? Forget it, I don't want to hear your excuse. You're gonna lie here till mother gets home."

_Silencio._

Harry tugged his sister by her sleeve.

"Hey if you keep imitating a gold fish the flies are going to get in." chuckled Harry. It seemed to snap her out of her daze.

"That was amazing! When did you learn to duel like that! And why did you duel him anyway…not like I like him but….you know…"

He simply gave her a smile. "Tomorrow okay? I promise to tell you tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep, I'm tired." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her up the stairs into her room. When she was finally in bed, he was still standing at the door.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Why are you still standing there?"

"Cause..Um…I was wondering if…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Well could I sleep with you tonight? I know this is strange but…please?"

She sighed. Stranger things had happened today. Ah what the heck. She shifted her body into the bed and patted the spot beside her.

"Fine but only tonight."

He got into bed with her and fell asleep. Unconsciously, he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest tightly. She didn't complain. He was warm and comfortable.

After a nerve wrecking, fruitless night of searching, Lily Potter came across two strange sights. Her husband on the floor in a full body bind and the twins sleeping in bed together.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap. I know it's not really good but ah well I tried. Please review. Should I continue with this? **

**On an unrelated note, James lost to Harry simply because Harry is stronger. If James lost to voldemort in 5 seconds and Harry could stand his ground, Harry is obviously stronger.**


	2. Lily Potter

**A/N: Thank you for those who posted their very encouraging reviews. When I re-read it and thought of how to continue I forgot to put a disclaimer so here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I'm neither blonde nor insanely rich nor British, so the HP universe obviously doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning: I won't really bash Dumbledore, Snape or Ron but you should know I don't really like them either. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Brother I Always Wanted<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Lily Potter**

* * *

><p>Life had always been generally simple for Lily Potter after the war. Ever since that dreadful day when her darling son had survived the killing curse, it seemed that many doors had opened for her and James. People became extremely friendly and welcoming to them. She rose through the ranks of St Mungo's within months to become the director. Money hadn't really been an issue either. People would donate money from time to time just to visit the Boy Who Lived.<p>

Of course there were downsides. Her friends had all gotten jealous of the fame and prestige that the Potter family had attained from Harry and alienated her. Severus was a lost cause too. She tried to apologize, she really did! But that stubborn man wouldn't listen to her for some odd reason. These days it seemed that the only people she could talk to were her husband and her son. That dreadful daughter of hers was far too rebellious to even hold a civil conversation. Honestly the nerve of that girl!

She had a very busy job as a director so she didn't have time for the whims and fancy of an eleven year old. Imagine her surprise when that very eleven year old and Harry had gone missing. According to James, the two of them did not arrive at the platform nor did they board the train in the first place. What had that dreadful girl done now?

Lily forced herself off the desk and set off to search for her darling and resolved to give a stern talking to that rebellious girl. She searched everywhere she could think of; Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, The Burrow and the Puddlemere stadium. Eventually she decided to consult James for help and apparated back home.

When she pushed open the door, she was surprised to find her husband lying on the floor, straight as an arrow with his mouth contorting strangely. Pulling out her wand she quickly waved it and cast the counter charm.

_Finite Incantatem._

James had stood up and started ranting and raving, though for the life of her she couldn't really make out what he was saying and only could catch little snippets.

"…_That stupid girl!..."_

"…_must have bewitched…"_

"…_don't understand why Harry would…"_

"…_just an eleven year old for Merlin's sake!.."_

Eventually he had calmed down, but the look of utter rage had remained etched on his face. His knees buckled and he stumbled back to the couch. James sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't really understand what happened. Harry and that _girl_ entered through the door some time ago. When I tried to discipline her for making us worry about Harry, he suddenly flipped out and started aggressively casting spells at me. He was amazing too if the condition you found me in was any indication."

Lily Potter was confused, extremely confused.

"Dear calm down okay. Why don't I go find out what happened from Harry and you wait here okay?"

Heaving a sigh, he nodded in acceptance and slouched against the couch. She cautiously crept up the stairs and went straight to his room. Slowly, she opened the door only to find that he wasn't there. Panic gripped her heart as she started to fling all the doors open. Eventually she reached a room that she didn't really remember stepping into. The insides were bare. The walls were painted a pale cream white and the only furniture was a writing table and a…

_What the hell?_

There, in a bed, was Harry. But that wasn't the astonishing part. He was in bed with that girl! On closer inspection, he had his arms wrapped firmly around her petite body, almost protectively. He seemed to be so peaceful this way and so did the girl. But what caused this? What could possibly cause such a sudden change? Oh no…that horrid girl couldn't possibly… Love potion!

"SYLVIA LILLIAN POTTER!"

Harry jolted from bed and fired an expalliarmus at her, hitting her straight in the chest and blasting her body straight into the wall. The impact caused her vision to flicker and her entire body to burn in pain. Lily pulled herself up slowly to find herself staring into the intense gaze of her son. For the first time in a long time she felt fearful of what his gaze had promised. She managed to tear away and looked at that girl, who by now was awake and looked extremely frightened and confused. Nobody really knew how to respond in this situation.

A tense awkward silence ensued.

He stood up from the bed. His wand was still pointed at her.

"Right, sorry 'bout that. It was a reflex."

_Reflex?_

"I assume the two of you want to talk to me or something." Harry droned as he frowned slightly. He gracefully swept past her fallen form. "Come on, both of you"

Tentatively, she followed his example and walked down the steps, a shaken up Sylvia trailing behind. He leaned against the fire place and crossed his arms, motioning for them to sit on the couch. As she sat down, she nudged the sleeping form of James Potter, causing him to jerk awake.

"Wh-What?" James said blearily as he looked around. His eyes settled on one Harry Potter leaning against the wall beside the fireplace. It was strange. Never had he seen someone so aloof at once. Yet he had this strange rage that was bubbling within, waiting to burst out.

_Who in Merlin's name is this?_

"I'll start. The three of us, and I don't mean Sylvia, have been extremely stupid and moronic. But the problem starts with you," he pointed at James, "and you." he pointed at Lily. "For years, you have been neglecting her in favor of pampering to my needs. In turn, I've been a thoroughly spoilt brat by not realizing that. But I do now, and I'll put it bluntly to the two of you. You're horrible parents." James rose in indignation.

"Now see here! You can't go telling us that…"

"Shut up! Sit down you retard before I locked you in your room and completely silence you. Now where was I? Oh, right. I have already apologized to her and I think it's time you do so as well." Harry said as he pulled Sylvia to him, electing a yelp of surprise. He wrapped his arm around her waist and glared at them. "Now bow down to her and apologize."

"Harry dear, what's wrong with you? You shouldn't…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up! Get up! You've been told to duel I presume yes? First, we bow to each other. Come on now Harry the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said _bow!

**Present**

* * *

><p>"I said <em>bow!<em>"

Lily and James were yanked downwards as they fell to their knees. They slammed against the ground, hard, creating a loud thump. Harry's eyes shot up in surprise. Voldemort had done the same to him, but he had a wand. Hmm….time to experiment.

"_Kneel…all the way down…grovel at her feet…beg her for forgiveness_"

The two of them proceeded to place their faces dangerously close to her For a long time, they just squished their faces on the ground in silence.

_Humph, seems that I can only dictate their actions._

A voice cut him from his musing.

"Harry stop! I know they probably deserve this but I can't stand seeing them like this!" Sylvia sobbed and trembled slightly. Sensing her discomfort, he pulled her to his chest and stroked her back comfortingly.

"Shhhhh…it's okay. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Harry's sorry. Harry's really sorry."

Hesitantly, she placed her arms around his back and found it extremely comforting. The years of neglect and pain had finally got to her as she cried her heart out. He could feel her tears leaking onto his shirt but couldn't bring himself to care. As he held her close, he started to find what he himself didn't have.

Love

He held her shoulders and turned to glare at his parents. Suddenly, he felt hot righteous fury at them. All his life, he had wished for parents. The Dursleys were horrible people. They never fed him, kept him under a cardboard and beat him daily. Yet the one thing he felt had hurt him the most was that nobody told him the three magical words. _I love you_. He always wanted his parents to tell him that. When he came to this alternate reality, he knew they were alive. But this was not what he expected. How could two people be so blinded by fame that they completely ignored their own daughter? Disgusting…

"You two, tell me, do you even remember when her birthday is?"

* * *

><p>Lily had never felt more confused than at this moment. After ranting at them for mistreating the girl of all people, he proceeded to use some unknown force to make them face-plant into the floor. She could tell that it wasn't a compulsion charm, because the little whispering voice was missing. Her body was simply pulled down against her will, like a puppet controlled by its master.<p>

When he had finally, loosened his hold, she glanced upwards to see the most heart-warming thing ever. Harry was holding his sister in an embrace, comforting her. The way he held her was like some sort of fragile treasure that would break should he let go or hold on to tightly. She had never seen him so…loving of anyone, ever. Usually he would just be complaining about her or pranking whomever. But this Harry was so different. When he finally turned to them and glared, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It was all in his eyes, he loathed them to the core. She could almost feel the projected message. Disgusting…

"You two, tell me, do you even remember when her birthday is?"

She thought hard, but couldn't seem to remember. Why would he want to know when his sister's birthday was in the first place? Was it important?

"She's my _TWIN_ you twits!"

Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her. Memories of Harry's past birthdays came to mind. Banners that said "Happy Birthday Harry!" had the distinct lack of his sister's name on it. Her face contorted as she nodded suddenly.

James just looked peeved.

When he didn't get a response, he grunted and guided his sister away, leaving her to wallow in her guilt and for James to foam at the mouth, not realizing that he was unable to speak. She pulled her knees to her face as she tried to remember what little she knew of his sister. Sylvia Lillian Potter, twin of Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived. She was..she was…

_I don't know anything about her at all!_

Lily couldn't understand it, but her chest had tightened as the guilt washed over her over and over again. It felt extremely painful, like there was a gaping hole in her. The years that they had neglected Sylvia had somehow impacted her all at once and her eyes moistened. Was this how she treated the poor girl? What had they done? How could James? How could SHE? As a mother, she should have known better.

After lamenting for several minutes, her thoughts drifted to her son. He had definitely changed. There was an aura of strength and confidence around him. The way he commanded the situation was so unlike him.

_Come to think of it, compared to the new Harry, the old Harry was quite the whiny brat._

New Harry, that got her thinking. How had Harry made such a big change in attitude so suddenly? It certainly wasn't his time at Hogwarts, he had owled them weekly. It seemed to have something to do with the two of them missing the train. How had he changed she wondered. Resolving to solve this mystery, she drifted into dreamland.

All the while not realizing that James Potter was still face-planted on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! I'm starting to see why so many people are against HP/LE. The only ones where it actually worked are vamp fics and those are few in number. Ah well, I'll just see how it goes from here. I hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	3. GOOD NEWS!

A/N: Hi everyone. It's been 3 years since I stopped writing. And to be honest I didn't really write much to begin with. I'm back because I uploaded a new crossover for Naruto and saw all the reviews and PMs regarding this story. At first I was not going to touch this story again...at least for a long time. But now I will try to put out at least one chapter (short ones of similar length to those before, 2k each) a week since so many people like it. Hopefully now I will stop getting yelled at to continue this. ^_^

This will be taken down when I put up the new chapter next week. Its Sunday where I am. So its gonna be a few days.


	4. So rewrite timeI promise its better

A\N: Instead of continuing where I left off, I decided to go for a rewrite as one of my reviewers suggested to me. So if you're interested, do check it out on my profile. "Deceiving Appearances" This story will be deleted in a few days when DA reaches the same point in time of the plot.


End file.
